


Lost in Memory

by BiancaBibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, No Romance, Please Don't Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/pseuds/BiancaBibi
Summary: What if your best friend lost her memory. What if you were nothing to her anymore? What would you do then?





	Lost in Memory

I had never seen friends such as them. I had seen everything: The now-and-then friends, the open-circle friends, the just-buddies friends, the more-than-friends friends, the I-hate-you friends, the do-I-know-you? friends… Oh, but those two were different. Little Bianca, with that huge smile in her face, and Malia, with that cute face covered with freckles… Those two would never split up. They did everything together. They were basically sisters. Yeah, that’s how to call them. They never had a family, but when they met… I don’t know what would happen if they were spared apart. Oh, but I do…

War was never easy for men, oh no. It wasn’t for us, either. But them? Oh I never saw those two kids stop smiling. They would always go out to play when there wasn’t any danger. According to them, there never was. After all, who could stop two kids from having fun? But there was danger. Always.  
They were both very little when it happened. Nine, I believe. It happened very quickly. No one would have predicted it. No one could have stopped it from happening. They were playing hide and seek. Malia was the one to hide. Bianca had just spotted her, when she saw something falling from the sky, going directly to where Malia was hidden. – Freckles! Watch out! – But Malia didn’t hear her – Malia! – Bianca was going to run to her, but I knew it was to late – Bibi! – I shouted – Bibi! Don’t risk it! – She turned to me. I knew she wanted to turn around. But the bomb was getting closer by the second.  
I opened my arms and she run to me, her eyes full of water. I hugged her, hard enough so she wouldn’t have to see anything. But I did. I saw everything. I saw how Malia looked at the bomb and started to run. I saw how she was to late. I saw how the bomb exploded a few meters from the floor. I saw how smoke covered everything as I put my mask and Bianca’s mask on. I saw her try to put her mask, even if she knew it was to late. I saw her breath the smoke. I saw her faint. I saw the team run to her. But I saw no more. What else was there to see? I turned around and carried Bianca to the rooms.  
I laid her on the bed. – Go to sleep now – I said – Will she be alright? – Bianca asked. I nodded. I kissed her forehead and went to the hospital wing. I looked at Malia. She was green, her eyes blank, sweating, and wouldn’t stop moving. I touched her hand softly. That seemed to calm her down. But the nurses quickly came in to take me out.

The next days, Bianca asked me if she could go to visit her friend, but I always answered the same thing: “I already told you, Bibi, they won’t even let me in! I doubt they would let you in…” Bianca always looked down when I commented this. I knew it was going to be hard for her, so I made a deal: If she was patient and tried to forget about it, I’d take her the following days out of the orphanage to meet new kids.

I wasn’t surprised to hear she had made a new friend quickly. That’s just how she was. – My name’s Mike – He shook hands with me. – Your daughter is very nice, Miss – I looked at him. – I-I’m not her mother – I said. Bianca looked down and Mike looked at her – Oh, I’m so sorry… - He hugged her. She hugged back. Then they went back to playing.  
The next days, Mike went to visit Bianca in the orphanage. They would play and invent stories. I was worried for Bianca, knowing deep down she missed Malia a lot. But Skye always calmed me down. Skye was Mike’s mother. She came over to bring Mike so the kids would play. Sometimes, another boy, Harry, came with Mike to play. Apparently they were the now-and-then kind of friends. Katie, Harry’s mother, also knew Skye. I was glad to finally have someone to talk to. I explained to them how Malia was going, and they brought some medicines for the nurses to try on her.

But time passed and there were no news. I really hoped Bianca would get used to having this kids over, because Malia didn’t seem to be getting better. In fact, it looked like she was getting worse. I didn’t think Malia would survive. And if she did, she wouldn’t be the same. And I was right.

**Author's Note:**

> LoL okay my first official big story hope you guys like it love all of you please read!!!!!!!


End file.
